Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Danger Islands
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang took a trip to the dangerous islands. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Casper are went to the big island. Until, something happened. But they don’t know how did everything happened so the narrator rewind the story to the beginning that’s it’s all started when Fearless Leader the leader of Pottsylvania was very angry because Rocky and Bullwinkle have always win the round episodes and as specially they have a friendly ghost, Casper and his three uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios protects them and get rid of Fearless Leader for their own good. Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash asked their boss, Fearless Leader is there some way to get rid of talking moose, flying squirrel, friendly ghost, the ghostly trios, smart talking dog, boy who is raised by a dog, good little red witch, the witch sisters, silly mountie and tuff little ghost? Fearless Leader is going to make a revenge. So he discovered a big island that is so dangerous island of all so he sent Boris, Natasha and Snidely to the darkest tropical jungle. But first he wants them to lead the heroes to the island immediately. As Boris, Natasha and Snidely made their way to America, they dress up in disguise as tropical birds. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios along with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, the Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny), Dudley Do-Right, Spooky, Nell Fenwick, Poil and Inspector Fenwick are having some friends and family picnic, those tropical birds are going to steal picnic. What Mr. Peabody knows that it’s Boris, Natasha and Snidely wearing a disguise and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, and the gang are not very happy about that so they ask those villains what’s the big idea? They try to stop those birds. But it won't work. Boris just want to tell them that there’s a big island that it’s not been visited before so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, and the gang are going to search for clues. Casper knows somebody who can get them to the island so he summits a friendly pirate who always drives Casper to Scare School and his name is Cappy along with his parrot, Beaky as they let Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang but not Inspector Fenwick because he has a trip to Pottsylvania to see what Fearless Leader is up to so Nell wants her father to be very careful because Fearless Leader is a dangerous evil person. Inspector Fenwick agreed with his daughter so off she and the gang went. Cappy and Beaky drop the gang off to Danger Island and they thank them for taking them there, Boris, Natasha and Snidely calls Fearless Leader and tell him that they invented a big water-bellied woman since a big water-bellied girl's dead. But Fearless Leader told the three spies to make sure the three groups of natives people captured them apart and then they gonna use the big water-bellied woman to stop Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, and the gang. So Boris, Natasha and Snidely makes a loud noise in front of the three groups of natives, the headhunters, the skeletons men and the ash men as they see a big water-bellied woman right in front of them. She told them there’s 6 ghosts, 4 witches, three talking animals and three people on the islands so split them apart and capture each one immediately. Meanwhile Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang are looking for big clues about this biggest mystery. But suddenly the headhunters appears as they begin to capture Dudley, Spooky, Nell and Poil, Stinkie demands the headhunters to let his tuff nephew and his friends go but it doesn't work here. So they scared the rest of the gang away. The next savage, the skeletons people show up and begin to capture Stinkie, Fatso, Gabby and Fanny, Stretch and Gerti demands those skeletons people to let his brothers and her sisters go but it doesn't work here either. So they scare Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Stretch, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and Gerti away. Boris, Natasha and Snidely watch how the heroes are all apart going very well so they only need one more group of savage to kidnapped Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Stretch, Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and Gerti last so they gonna use the big water-bellied woman to stop them. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Stretch, Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and Gerti are all being surrounded by the the ashes as Gerti demands those savages to leave them alone but that didn't work. It's just too much. So the ash men begin to capture Rocky, Stretch, Sherman and Gerti and left Bullwinkle, Casper, Peabody and Wendy. Bullwinkle, Casper, Peabody and Wendy must do something to save their best friends and family but they hear Boris, Natasha and Snidely who are all behind this so they asked them why they brought them there by mistake, Snidely told them that it’s Fearless Leader idea because he's an evil person/nogoodnik and he spent many years to get rid of moose and squirrel and he also can’t stand ghosts around. But Casper and Wendy gave him, Boris and Natasha some scared and demanding them how to get rid of big belly woman so they can save their best friends and family or else their boss Fearless Leader can make big belly woman's belly tiny and tiny. Meanwhile Inspector Fenwick made his way to Pottsylvania to find out what Fearless Leader is up to no good. But Fearless Leader notice that it’s Inspector Fenwick so he begins to capture him and put him in the big belly woman's belly button. Inspector Fenwick demands Fearless Leader to let him go but Fearless Leader insists on stay in the big belly woman's belly button forever. As Fearless Leader and big belly woman came to the island they see Bullwinkle, Casper, Peabody and Wendy got Boris, Natasha, and Snidely surrounds. Now Fearless Leader is gone mad. He's going to make the big belly woman's belly bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger than that. But Wendy use her magic wand to fire at big belly woman and she did destroy the big belly woman for good and Inspector is free. Now Fearless Leader is started to cry with tears that the big belly woman is dead. So Inspector arrested Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and Snidely. After that, Bullwinkle, Casper, Peabody, Wendy and Inspector went to the headhunters camp to rescue Dudley, Spooky, Nell and Poil after the battle, then they went to the skeletons men camp to rescue Stinkie, Fatso, Gabby and Fanny after the battle and finally they went to the ash cave to rescue Rocky, Stretch, Sherman and Gerti after the battle. So they destroy Fearless Leader's evil plans for his own good. They're cheering and live happily ever after. Characters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Fearless Leader * Inspector Fenwick * The Headhunters * The Skeletons Men * The Ash Men * The Big Water-Bellied Woman Voices * Jodie Resther as Rocky, Casper, Sherman, & Natasha * Bill Farmer as Bullwinkle, Boris, Stinkie, Dudley Do-Right, Snidley Whiplash, Fearless Leader, Inspector Fenwick, & The Headhunters * Melissa Altro as Wendy, Gerti, Gabby, Fanny, Nell Fenwick, & Poil * Jason Marsden as Spooky & The Ash Men * Tom Kenny as Stretch * Bill Fagerbakke as Fatso * Arthur Holden as Mr. Peabody & The Skeleton Men * Tara Strong as The Big Water-Bellied Woman Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:Movie Category:Kids